Aiming systems allow a device, such as a camera, firearm, or the like to be pointed in a desired direction or at a desired target. The aiming system may include an optical system such as a scope that facilitates the pointing of the device at the desired target. The present invention is of particular significance when applied to a scope secured to a firearm such as a rifle, and that implementation of the present invention will be described in detail below. However, the present invention may be applied to other types of devices.
It is desirable in many situations that an optical system used to aim a device be aligned in at least one dimension with a horizontal plane. A level indicator such as a bubble level may be associated with the optical system to facilitate desired alignment of the optical system with horizontal. Often, the level indicator is an after-market device that is not built into the optical system.
The need exists for level indicator systems for use with aiming devices that can be adjusted as necessary to align the level indicator with a characteristic of an optical portion of the aiming system.